what is love?
by Alice. Da. Cullen
Summary: sumary:justo cuando piensas que no existe mas el amor en tu vida, llega alguien que te hace creer todo lo contrario, te enseña lo bello que es y terminas haciendo lo que menos te imaginas


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a mi adorada **Stephenie Meyer** la historia es mía

Esta es mi historia una chica llamada Isabella Swan, que no del todo a tenido muy buena suerte en el amor, bueno en realidad no creo en el amor pero cuando al fin llega alguien que me quiso hacer creer en el amor, me enamore caí en sus redes para poco después, todo aquello terminara y se desplomara y terminara peor que una amistad. Después de todo lo sucedido no es fácil volver a creer en aquellos cuentos de amor con finales felices, o será que algún día podre encontrar a alguien que al fin me sepa valorar y cuidar

Todos piensan que el amor es un cuento de hadas, una historia en la cual siempre tienes un final feliz, pero en mi caso aun no sé muy bien que significa el término amor. Antes yo creía que todos podríamos encontrar a una persona que podía enseñarnos lo hermoso que es estar en compañía de alguien que te sepa valorar, te ayude en tus peores momentos pero sobre todo, uno va comprendiendo que el amor no siempre es como lo pintan.

Esto no le pasa a cualquiera pero a mi si, Isabella Swan a mi 18 años sigo pensando que es amor simplemente no está conmigo o Cupido la trae en contra mía y bueno la verdad es que no soy de esas que ha tenido muy buena suerte en las relaciones pero creo que me espera algo bueno o al menos eso pienso yo.

Todo aquello se termino un lunes, yo como siempre tenía que ir a la escuela y me desperté de buen humor, pero llegando, me pareció increíble cómo puede cambiar eso.

Como siempre llegue esperando a Jacob, mi novio él y yo a pesar de todo teníamos una bonita relación pero, después todo se fue a la basura.

-hola, ¿Cómo estas linda?-dijo con una linda sonrisa como la solía tener cuando me veía

-hola, bien ¿y tú?- dije acercándome a darle un beso en la mejilla

-bien, te parece si nos vemos después de clase- pregunto algo pensativo, oh, no algo no estaba del todo bien no me gustaba cuando Jacob se ponía nervioso y pensativo

-está bien, nos vemos en el estacionamiento, adiós- dije retirándome a mi primera clase

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo al menos mis maestros no me habían dejado tarea, si tan solo fueran así todos los días, al final de todo me quedaría mi mejor parte estar con Jacob eso era lo que me falta para mejorar mi día.

Al fin llegue al estacionamiento Jacob estaba sentado sobre mi camioneta se veía un poco nervioso como lo pensé algo no andaba bien.

-hola Jake, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me dirás?-dije insinuándole que sabía que algo pasaba

-si bella, solo que no sé como decírtelo- frunció el seño.-vamos Jake, somos novios desde hace 8 largos y lindos meses y ahora ¿no sabes como decirme algo?- dije sorprendida, como era que se podía poner tan nervioso

-veras bella lo que sucede es que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando del todo y lamento mucho en verdad lo sucedido yo te amo bella pero es solo que esto no es como yo pensaba tu eres una persona muy diferente no eres igual a aquella bella que yo conocí- dijo entre lagrimas aunque sinceramente se estaba haciendo el fuerte

-bien Jake, sabes, nunca me imagine que tú me lo dirías y la verdad es… veras Jake yo he intentado todo para que lo nuestro este de lo mejor pero tal parece que no estará del todo bien y lo siento pero está bien no voy a intervenir en lo que has decidido y si crees que es lo mejor adelante- dije ya con lagrimas en los ojos la verdad es que yo si estoy muy enamorada de Jake

-bella no sabes cómo lo siento, solo nunca olvides que te amo y te amare como a nadie he amado y fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado los mejores 8 meses de mi vida- me dijo tomándome de las mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara?, por mucho tiempo me imagine muchas cosas pero no, definitivamente nunca paso por mi cabeza que esto terminaría

-bueno Jake creo que esto es la despedida, espero y nos volvamos a encontrar pronto y esto no sea un adiós, también espero que lo nuestro no termino con solo esto…-créeme bella yo también lo espero y también espero que luego salgamos como amigos que algún día marcaron su historia, te amo pequeña no lo olvides nunca

-yo también te amo Jake- dije mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios, sabía que eso sería la despedida entre aquello que algún día pudo haber sido una linda historia de amor.

Después de aquello decidí que sería mejor que me retirara a mi casa y para qué negarlo cuando llegue ni siquiera hable con mi padre, solo le conté a mi madre lo que sucedió, me apoyo y me dijo que todo estaría bien que no sería el último hombre, pero vamos lo nuestro no había sido una simple relación era más que eso, éramos una linda pareja, las personas con solo mirarnos a simple vista notaba aquel amor que esparcíamos juntos pero ahora para que negarlo lo nuestro termino y lamentablemente no queda más que aceptarlo aun cuando me lleve mucho tiempo hacerlo después de todo Jake merecía algo mejor y eso no era yo.

Esa noche no la pase muy bien que digamos, para que mentir en realidad no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche aun no lograba superar lo pasado.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a tocar mi ventana disidí levantarme de la cama, solo había logrado dormir como mínimo unas 2 horas necesitaba urgentemente un baño, tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados había llorado mucho.

Me di una ducha lo menos rápido que pude no quería salir del agua, era muy relajante y me hacia olvidar un poco lo que había pasado, cuando pude note que mi reloj marcaba las 7 me quedaba una hora para ir a la escuela.

Cuando Salí escogí unos jeans cómodos, una blusa morada y mis converse no necesitaba más.

Pero a decir verdad sí que me asuste cuando me mire al espejo ni la ducha había reducido la hinchazón de mis ojos, que bien, decidí ponerles un poco de sombras para que no se notara tanto que había llorado.

Cuando por fin estuve lista baje en la cocina se encontraba mi madre preparando el desayuno y mi padre en la mesa con el periódico, era algo usual en mi padre leer en periódico todas las mañanas.

-hola mama, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunte para sacar platica no me gustaba cuando desayunábamos en silencio eran increíblemente incomodo

-hola bella, bien hija ¿y tú?- pregunto dándome lo más lindo que mi madre me podría regalar por las mañanas su sonrisa

-bien, creo que será mejor que desayune pronto o llegare tarde- el resto del desayuno paso en silencio, genial tanto que me gustaba eso pero bueno termine mi desayuno un poco de fura con una jugo de naranja no era muy fan de desayunar tanto.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a la escuela pensé que era bueno al menos que no estuviéramos en la misma escuela aunque bueno para que negarlo eso no evitaría que pensara todo el día en él, el que para mí era el amor de mi vida y lo mejor que me había pasado.

Cuando entre a la cafetería me encontré con mis amigas les dije lo sucedido y bueno Jessica, ella no se tomo se lo tomo tan a pecho, como Ángela, Victoria, Rosalie, Tania y Alice ellas en cambio me dijeron que lo lamentaban y en realidad me ayudaron lo suficiente, amigas como ellas no es fácil encontrar para mi suerte a mi me habían tocado.

.

.

.

-hey bella, ¿no me digas que iras a casa? – pregunto Alice, era seguro que aunque le dijera que si no me dejaría que me fuera

-vamos Alice, con lo que paso ayer no tengo ánimos de nada- dije cabizbaja haber si con eso la convencía

-por favor bella no es para que estés en casa encerrada, lo sé bella tu quieres mucho a Jake pero una noche de diversión no te ara mal para que te olvides un poco de el anda vamos tenemos entradas para Kiss & Fly, no te negaras a ir sabes que es de los clubs más exclusivos de New York no estás para no ir- dijo Alice ahora sí que no me podía negar a no ir por dios Kiss & Fly teníamos planeado ir hace meses

-bien Alice está bien iremos pero chicas- dije viendo a Rose, Ángela, Victoria y Tania- nada de pasarnos de copas, la última vez que paso eso Tania termino en el departamento de un chico que ni siquiera conocía- en ese momento todas mis amigas se soltaron a reír era muy divertido recordarlo

-vale – dijeron todas en coro… - serán pocas – añadió Rose

-nos veremos a las 9 hay esta bien, yo me iré a recoger a bella para después irnos ya ustedes tienen sus entradas, nos vemos a las 9 chicas arréglense muy lindas – dijo Alice despidiéndose de para retirarse lo más seguro a comprar un vestido para esta noche.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba justo las 6:30 cuando tocaron a mi puerta rápidamente fui a abrir, mis padres no estaban se fueron a una cena de trabajo así que yo me quede sola en casa, cuando abrí me lleve la sorpresa de que era Alice, espera Alice pero si habíamos dicho que a las 9.

-hola bella – dijo Alice muy sonriente con una maleta aun lado de ella, genial ya sabía porque había llegado temprano

-hola Alice, oye espera ¿qué traes en esa maleta? – dije señalando la maleta aunque sabía lo que traía quería que me lo dijera

-ya verás bella, ven sube vamos a tu habitación – cuando llegamos Alice dejo la maleta en la cama y la destapo era sorpréndete había dos vestidos en ella uno rojo con un escote en V muy corto y otro negro sin mucho escote pero también muy corto.

-¿para qué dos vestidos Alice?, solo se necesita uno- dije señalando ambos vestidos dentro de la maleta

-uno para ti y otro para mi, bella, hoy tenemos que ir deslumbrantes así que déjame arreglarte y no te vayas a negar- me dijo aunque bien sabia que me negaría aunque bueno es Alice ¿Quién se niega?, nadie que yo sepa, me respondí a mi misma

-bueno bella, ven acércate que voy a comenzar contigo arreglarme será mas sencillo yo ya vengo maquillada solo unos retoques y estaré lista, pero tu bella- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba frente a mi tocador para comenzar a maquillarme.

.

.

.

Justo el reloj marcaba las 8:30 así que Alice dijo que era hora de irnos subimos a su coche y nos dirigimos a el club donde habíamos quedado de vernos, me daba mucho emoción había ansiado poder entrar a ese club.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada había una gran fila de personas y todas nos mirabas ya que nosotras no nos formamos si no que nos fuimos directamente a la entrada del club cuando llegamos un joven alto y musculoso nos dijo que no podíamos pasar pero Alice ni siquiera lo dudo y le dijo…

-tenemos entradas- mientras le mostraba los dos boletos

-muy bien señoritas pasen y que se diviertan – dijo el joven muy amable quien por decirlo le había regalado unos lindos ojos a Alice, que tal, pero bien ella se lo merecía era guapa y soltera que mas podía pedir.

Cuando estuvimos dentro rápidamente nos encontramos con Rose, Vicky, Ángela y Tania estaban sentadas en la barra.

-hola chicas, ¿tienen mucho de haber llegado? – Saludo y pregunto Alice mientras todas en coro contestaban… - hola Alice – no, llegamos hace poco – agregó Tania

-bien, pero que hacen aquí sentadas vamos a bailar y que inicie la noche que será de lo más larga y divertida – casi lo grito mientras nos tomaba para que fuéramos a la pista a bailar

Así pasaron las horas entre muchas y muchas margaritas aunque yo les había dicho "no tomar", era inevitable y mas estando en un lugar como este, cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche ya todas estábamos algo pasadas de copas y después de tanto bailar los pies no dolían demasiado dios sí que fue una buena noche.

-chicas creo que sería mejor irnos no me siento muy bien – dijo Ángela, ella era de las que menos tomaban así que lo más seguro seria que mañana tendría una resaca demasiado fea

-sabes Ángela, creo que te apoyo yo tampoco me siento muy bien – añadió Rose

-¡¿QUE DISEN CHICAS?! Están completamente locas la noche apenas comienza – grito una ya muy borracha Alice

-sí creo que será mejor irnos – dije tomando a Alice por los brazos para evitar que se callera, en definitivo era la que más había tomado de todas nosotras estaría peor mañana… - ven Alice acompáñame – casi estaba jalándola porque no quería irse pero ya era demasiado no la dejaría que fuera a armar algún espectáculo

-¡NOOOOO! – me volvió a grita para que la soltara pero aunque me lo pidiera no la dejaría sola esta noche dormiría en mi casa hasta que estuviera consciente de lo que hacía.

Por fin después de mucho intentos logre subirla al coche para llevarla a casa al menos yo sabía manejar y Alice ya se había calmado.

Después de rato de manejar, cuando llegamos a mi casa todo estaba callado al parecer mis padres no estaban en casa o ya estaban dormidos no lo sabía, subí como pude a Alice y la deje que se durmiera ni siquiera la quise cambiar de ropa sería demasiado tardado mejor así.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me baje a preparar algo para desayunar, así cuando se despertara Alice tendría que comer, cuando al fin termine subí rápidamente con el desayuno en una charola y cuando entre al cuarto note que Alice no estaba en la cama.

-¡ALICE! – Grite -¿DONDE ESTAS? – volví a gritar

-en el baño bella ahora salgo – me dijo, así que deje el desayuno en una mesita que estaba cercas de mi cama mientras ella salía.

Cuando por fin salió note su cara nunca antes la había visto así, aunque no se veía bien era divertido verla.

-bella, ¿qué ha pasado anoche? – me dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo a mirarse, que mal pegaría el grito al cielo cuando se viera

-te pasaste de copas Alice eso es todo nada grave o algo por lo que te tengas que preocupar – le dije intentando tranquilizarla tal parecía que no recordaba lo que había pasado ayer

-bueno menos mal no paso a graves si no te juro que no sé donde estaría – dijo con voz burlona por la ves que nuestra amiga despertó en otro departamento después de una borrachera como estas

-menos mas Alice, así que agradéceme que te saque de ahí contra tu voluntad y créeme que fue contra tu voluntad, porque me costó mucho hacerlo – solté una carcajada al ver la cara apenada de Alice

-no sabes cuánto lo siento bella, pero compréndeme no estaba en mis 5 sentidos como para recordar que fue lo que hice o dije ayer – ambas volvimos a reír

-no te preocupes Alice y bueno, ¿Qué aras iras a tu casa? – pregunte cambiando un poco el tema

-sí, tengo que ir cambiarme para ir a la escuela, nos vemos al rato adiós bella – salió de la habitación directo a la puerta para irse y ni siquiera probo el desayuno, prepare todo por nada me lo tendré que comer sola.

.

.

.

.

-hola Alice, ¿Qué tal tu noche? – fue la voz burlona de Rose… - que graciosa eres Rosa pero créeme que no muy bien aun me duele un poco la cabeza – se le borro su sonrisa mientras tocaba su cabeza en señal de dolor

-al menos te fuiste con bella – me miro Rose y me sonrió por haber sacado a Alice de aquel club tan borracha

-¿y las chicas? – Pregunto Alice al ver que no estaban ni Tania, Victoria y Ángela… - no lo sé, ellas se fueron por su cuenta anoche dijeron que mejor nos veíamos aquí – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al estacionamiento para ver si encontraba el carro de alguna de ellas pero tal parece no fue así

-bueno creo que tendremos que esperar un rato mas haber si llegan – rompí el silencio ya que todas mirábamos a diferentes partes buscando a las chicas, aunque de ellas ni sus luces por ningún lado

-sí creo que sí, pero ¿y si no llegan? – Pregunto Alice algo nerviosa… - ¿y si les paso algo? – agrego Rose

-vamos chicas no pensemos lo peor mejor esperemos otro rato si no llegan les marcamos para ver qué tal, está bien – intente calmarlas y al menos funciono un poco ya no estaban tan alteradas como hace unos minutos

-bien, pero les tengo una noticia – cambio de tema Rose… - ellas están bien, mira ya viene el carro de Ángela – sonrió al ver el carro llegar

-lo más seguro es que se quedaron dormidas ellas no estaban completamente en sus 5 sentidos ayer

-¿Dónde estaban? – Pregunto Alice cuando se acercaron a nosotras… -perdón Alice pero fue muy difícil despertar a Tania parecía un mono – rio Victoria

-vamos a clase, se nos ara tarde – dije comenzando a caminar entrando a la cafetería.

1 mes después

-¡CHICAS! – Grito Alice… - adivinen que – agregó

-¿Qué pasa Alice?, no grites por favor –dijo Rose mientras se tapaba los oídos

-tengo entradas para el club "cielo" – sonrió mostrando las 5 entradas para el club

-otra vez Alice quieres repetir la borrachera de la ultima vez – insinuó Rose para que entendiera que era para ella a lo que se refería con repetir

-o vamos, esta vez no nos pasaremos de copa cuando mucho vamos es de las mejores discotecas de mundo no se negaran, si no lo hicieron la ultima vez no lo harán hoy – Alice tenía razón era de las mejores discotecas del mundo porque negarnos a ir, ese pequeño duende siempre conseguía lo que quería

-bien iremos – sonrió Rose… - pero nada de borracheras – agrego

-nada no hay de qué preocuparse serán pocas – aunque Alice dijera que serian pocas yo la conocía siempre una terminaba pasada de copas y las demás, bueno las demás un poco menos pero para que hacer promesas que no cumpliremos.

.

.

.

-vengan bailemos que la noche es larga – nos tomo Rose de las manos, era increíble no la había visto tan animada ni la ultima vez, casi siempre Alice era la que decía eso

Estuvimos bailando un rato hasta que Ángela se quejo que le comenzaban a doler los pies así que decidimos que sería bueno que descansáramos

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… había perdido la cuenta de cuantos whisky, Martini, margaritas, ni siquiera recuerdo de cuales bebidas habíamos tomado, lo sabia no cumpliríamos la promesa que Alice había hecho.

-¡CHICAS, BRINDEMOS POR, POR ESTAR SOLTERAS Y FELICES! – grito Ángela quien ya estaba extremadamente borracha

-¡SALUD! – gritamos todas levantando nuestras copas apoyando a Ángela en su brindis

-hola, disculpa me permitirás – se acerco un chico a decirme que bailara con él, por dios no me negaría era muy guapo

-claro, con mucho gusto – como pude logre decirlo, si cuando estaba sobria tenía dos pies izquierdo ahora borracha no lo quería ni saber, pero, para que pensarlo a bailar… - ya vuelvo – les anuncie a las chicas retirándome a bailar.

Estuvimos charlando y bailando un largo tiempo ese chico lindo y yo después nos fuimos a sentar con las chicas y después de cómo 5 o 10 bebidas mas ya no se supe mas de mi ni de lo que había hecho después de eso.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté note algo extraño no estaba en mi casa si no que estaba en otro lugar uno que no reconocía y por lo que veía no era departamento de alguna de mis amigas ¡DIOS!- grite dentro de mi - ¿Dónde me he metido?, que aria ahora esperar a que alguien me diera por perdida pero y mis amigas, donde se habían metido mis amigas, al poco rato escuche la puerta abrirse menos mal que estaba vestida y cuando me voy dando cuenta de quien se trataba, era el…

.

.

.

.

después de todo una buena borrachera

muchas gracias a las que se dieron un poco de tiempo en leer, no se olviden dejarme su reviesw, sobre que les parece la historia nos vemos en el siguiente cap

gracias :D


End file.
